Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system end user interaction management, and more particularly to an information handling system immersed user environment.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional information handling system interactions are managed with a keyboard and mouse. An end user indicates with a mouse which application should receive inputs by activating an application with a mouse click, and then inputs information to the application with the keyboard. Over time, various input and output devices have developed to enhance end user interactions with an information handling system, however, newer input and output devices generally have modified existing I/O device functionality. One example is the use of wireless technology to free the keyboard and mouse from wired connections with an information handling system. Another example is the use of a touchscreen display to accept mouse and keyboard inputs with touches to visual information presented at the display, such as a keyboard or an application graphical user interface. Another example is the use of projected user interfaces that are presented at a projection surface and that have interactions tracked with a camera. For instance, a keyboard projected on a desktop surface accepts user inputs to projected keys instead of physical keys. Structured infrared light projected over the desktop aids the camera in detecting inputs at keys by reflected infrared light that results when an input is made at a key. Each of these input and output devices work independently from each other based upon an end user election to interact with an information handling system using a particular input or output device. Essentially, the end user may as well pick from among different available conventional keyboards or mice.
Conventional end user information handling system interactions offer end users a take-it-or-leave-it option when selecting peripherals to interact with the information handling system. End users often find that their optimal I/O configuration depends upon the context in which the end user is operating. Contextual factors include the location of the user and information handling system, the applications and tasks performed by the end user, the available peripheral devices, the environmental conditions, etc. . . . As the number of available peripherals, the mobility of information handling systems and the complexity of information handling system tasks have increased over time, the selection of appropriate I/O devices by end users has become more complex. Even when an end user selects a particular I/O device configuration, changes in the context can often change quickly resulting in less optimal interactions. Further, selection of a particular I/O resource often discounts or ignores the availability of other I/O resources to aid in the operation of selected I/O resources. Independent and uncoordinated inputs and outputs at an information handling system sometimes results in a degraded user experience and underutilization of available resources